Sand at Rest
by Annie P
Summary: Seven in my SB world. Quatre is sure it's Ardeth's eyes...


Title: Sand at Rest  
  
Author: KC, Kcdove1013@aol.com  
  
Reason/Excuse/Explanation: My muses made me do it!  
  
Dedication/Author's note: Seventh for my Strange Bedfellows universe. This one is Amy's second pair. The Strange Bedfellows universe is rather simple. I have a list of people who I would enjoy having clones of. From this list(s) you can pick a SLASH (female/female or male/male) pair and I'll try and write it. The catch is, the characters can't be from the same universe/fandom. Like, you could pick Zechs/Giles, but not Giles/Spike. Get it? No? Too bad!  
  
Pair: Quatre/Ardeth  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
  
Quatre Raberba nodded his head respectively to his chief. His parents had given him to the Med Jai when he had been born with their sign and now his training was almost complete. Only the last rite, a complete mystery that no one would tell him about, was left.   
  
Ardeth Bey, the man who'd be administering the rite nodded to him, smiling slightly and Quatre tried not to gape. Ardeth Bey had helped save the world from the beast. Twice. No one else had survived two meetings with it, and here this great man was, smiling at him.  
  
It must be because of the rite.   
  
***  
  
Quatre knelt in the center of the tent, meditating while he waited for Ardeth. Their was a small sound of shifting sand and Quatre's eyes opened to see the man standing in from of him. Amazing. He hadn't even heard the tent flap rustling. He tilted his head deferentially and murmured a short greeting, but his mind wasn't on his words. What was the rite? Why had Ardeth requested to be he one to administer it to him, and why did the other man interest him so much? He was a great warrior, to be sure, but still a man. With lovely eyes. Perhaps it was the eyes...  
  
"Quatre Raberba, as you have been an initiate of the Med Jai, so you will now complete your training to become Med Jai in truth." Ardeth had noticed the preoccupation as the boy had tried to learn of this night with some amusement. He had watched this one grow from a boy to a man and now he would complete the circle tonight by opening this last door for him.  
  
"You have completed all the training mentally and physically. All that is left is this last thing. It is a gift given to those who wish to accept." He knelt next to the soon to be Med Jai who was looking at him patiently.  
  
"I do not understand. Ardeth?" Quatre asked carefully, slightly confused. Not a rite, but a gift? To, what, celebrate the end of his training? And why would he not accept anything given to him by this man?  
  
"A bond, young Med Jai. From one who watches to one who watches. We may not be distracted by light affairs or decadence, or the beast may be called again, though his spirit seemed broken. You know this." Quatre nodded. "You also know that some choose to remain alone in their duties, untouched and untouching in their watchfulness."  
  
Quatre nodded again, and said softly, "I had thought you..."  
  
Ardeth smiled. "I was, young one. I asked the elders for the right to ask you if you would join with me."   
  
Quatre's mouth opened, but he was to stunned to say anything and Ardeth smiled again.   
  
"You need not say anything now. I would prefer you thought on it, for such a bond is a serious thing." Quatre, eyes wide, closed his mouth and nodded again in understanding. "I--I will think on this, Ardeth Bey."  
  
"Good." The older Med Jai knelt next to him. "For tonight, I would be the one to teach you how to love someone, if you will. This has no bearing on your later decision, but if you do not wish to accept, I understand."  
  
Quatre's mind was like a sand storm, ideas whipping about so quickly that they seemed blown by a demon wind. He looked at Ardeth, patiently waiting, eyes connecting and his hand raised to hesitantly brush the man's cheek. "I...would be honored."  
  
Ardeth took the hand in his own and pressed the other one against Quatre's chest. Once the boy was laid out completely, Ardeth brushed his lips across a slightly pale ear. "The honor will be mine." He murmured, and proceeded to demonstrate why.  
  
END 


End file.
